Detritus Caria
Detritus Caria is a Breton noble who can be found in the Craftsmen's Hall in Godsreach. He wants the Nerevarine to help him find various items to complete his collection. Interactions The Champion of Clutter Detritus Caria wants the Nerevarine to find junk to complete his collection. Inventory *Extravagant Pants *Extravagant Shirt *Extravagant Shoes Abilities *Fortify Maximum Magicka: 0.5x (50%) *Resist Magicka: 50% Powers *Dragon Skin – Shield: 50 pts for 60 sec on Self Conversations Greeting "Salutations Race! Would you like to look over my wonderful collection of clutter? Perhaps you would even consider helping me fill out my collection." clutter "Ah, beautiful, glorious clutter. I can't get enough of it! You know what I'm talking about, traveler. Clutter is everywhere you look. Tamriel's residences are filled with enough worthless housewares to choke a wild kagouti. Tables full of plates and utensils, bottles upon bottles upon bottles, barrels and baskets filled with pillows -- these are my consuming passion. I'm a collector, you see, and I think my collection of Morrowind's clutter is virtually complete. Take a look around!" my collection "While my shelves full of Morrowind's clutter are impressive, they are not yet definitive. I am looking to recruit a brave and stalwart adventurer to become my Champion of Clutter, venturing into the world and seeking the items I need to complete my collections. Are you interested? Of course, I will reward you well." :"I've got more important work than chasing after utensils." "Oh, that's truly a pity. I suppose I shall have to remain my own Champion of Clutter for now." Greeting "Oh, you again. Come to view my collection and wonder what glory might have been your, eh?" ::my collection "I don't know if I'll ever fill out my collection now. I'm far too busy finding the perfect arrangement for my limeware to go out and acquire new items." :"I'd be happy to help." "Fabulous! I require two items for my Imperial collection at the moment. The first is a bolt of Imperial rat hair fabric. It is easy to recognize by its burgundy color and diamond pattern on the side. The second is a brushed silver pitcher. Please return when you have these two items." ::Greeting "Ah, hello again, Name. Feel free to take a look around at my collection." ::my collection "Do you have the bolt of fabric and the pitcher I asked you for, Name?" :::"No, not yet." "Well, please get them to me as soon as possible. this matter is of the highest urgency. Remember, the fabric is burgundy and has a diamond pattern on the side, and the pitcher is silver." :::"Yes, here you are." (if untrue) "Why do you lie to me Name? I'm just a simple collector of clutter looking for my Champion. Come back again when you have the cloth and pitcher." :::"Yes, here you are." (if true) "Oh how wonderful! This is exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much, Name. I hereby christen you the Champion of Clutter! Take this money as a token of my appreciation. Come back again and I may have more work for you." If he is spoken to again after the Nerevarine gives him the items, he will have another task for them, if they are interested. Greeting "Greetings my Champion of Clutter!" my collection "My collection is looking better thanks to your efforts, but it is still incomplete. I have another task for you, if you're interested." :"No thanks. Once was enough." "Oh, that's truly a pity. I must hereby abonlish your title of Champion of Clutter. Please leave me now." :"Yes, I'm interested." Wonderful! If you'll look on the shelf in the back corner, you'll notice the glaring absence of a particular redware pot. The pot is tall, with vertical lines going down its side, and is shaped much like the adjacent blue glass pot. I also require a complete set of Imperial silverware -- that's fork, knife, and spoon. Finally, I require a common metal plate. The plate is yellow in color and features a picture of the sun in the center. Find these for me, Champion, and I will reward you well." ::my collection "Do you have the items I requested, Name?" :::"No, I don't." "Please hurry. I simply cannot wait to sit on my bed and gaze with gratification upon my completed collections." :::"Yes, here they are." (if untrue) "This is behavior unbecoming of the Champion of Clutter, Name. Please don't lie to me any further, and get the items to me as soon as you can." :::"Yes, here they are." (if true) "Excellent! Thank you so much, Name. You are truly the Champion of Clutter. Accept this as my reward. Come back again and I may have more work for you." ::::my collection "My collection is almost complete, but I require one more set of extremely rare objects. Are you up to the challenge, my Champion?" :::::"No, I'm not." "Oh, that's truly a pity. I must hereby abolish your title of Champion of Clutter. Please leave me now." :::::"Yes, I am." "Fabulous! I have searched far and wide for a complete set of Dwemer tableware, to no avail. I am not skilled enough to search through the dwarven ruins themselves, but you can, my Champion. The complete set includes two goblets -- one slightly larger than the other -- a pitcher, a tankard, and a large bowl. Bring these to me, and I will pay you handsomely." ::::::my collection "Have you managed to find the Dwemer items yet, Name?" :::::::"No, not yet." "Ah, I knew it would take you time. This is a quest truly befitting the one and only Champion of Clutter!" :::::::"Yes, here you are." (in untrue) "Really, Champion, you shouldn't lie like that. You raise my hopes only to dash them a second later. Go find the Dwemer table set, and don't come back until you have it." :::::::"Yes, here you are." (in true) "Amazing! I can't believe I'm actually holding the definitive collection of Dwarven clutter in my hands. You have done well, Name. I hereby confer upon you the title of Champion of Clutter for all time. And here is your reward." ::::::::my collection "Thank you for all your hard work, Champion of Clutter. My collection has never looked livelier." Trivia *His first name references his love of clutter. Appearances * de:Detritus Caria fr:Détritus Caria ru:Дейтритус Гариа Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers